Many enjoy the outdoors with their pets. For example, many walk through a forest or hike a mountain with their dog to get some exercise, listen to nature's sounds, and/or breathe some fresh air. Because such walks and hikes often involve physical exertion, many people carry with them refreshment, either liquid such as water or solid such as food, in a container for themselves and their pets. Some containers are simply a bottle that one can use to pour refreshment into one's mouth. Unfortunately, though, providing refreshment for one's dog from such a bottle is awkward and often results in spilling much of the refreshment onto the ground.
In response to this difficulty, some bottle's have a tray attached to them that one can use to distribute refreshment to one's dog by pouring the refreshment into the tray and allowing one's dog access to the tray to consume the refreshment. Unfortunately, though, such trays are often also awkward to use for a couple of reasons. Many trays remain attached to the bottle when being used to distribute refreshment to the dog, and thus are easily knocked over by the dog while in use. To provide more stability to such bottle/bowl combinations, one typically holds the bottle and tray while the dog consumes the refreshment from the tray.
Other trays that are used to facilitate refreshing one's pets may be separated from the bottle while in use. These trays, however, are typically designed to match the contour of the bottle that they are attachable to to make the bottle/tray combination easy to carry and pack. Because of this, such trays often have a curved bottom or floor that matches the curved side of the bottle that they're attached to. Thus, such trays are not stable when placed on the ground to provide one's dog refreshment, and thus such trays are often held by a person while the dog consumes the refreshment from the tray.
Therefore there is a need for a container that one can use to refresh both himself/herself and his/her pet, that one can easily carry and pack away, and that one does not have to hold while one's pet consumes their refreshment.